


Good Morning

by HandSocks



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandSocks/pseuds/HandSocks
Summary: Just a little one shot for a few friends I play ff14 with. Needed a place to post it, so here it is.
Relationships: Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Good Morning

She had always been a deep sleeper, loathing the early morning with a passion. This was an ironic point in her life as she always had to wake up early at Little Solace, so her days off were precious chances to sleep in. Being that she had woken up in an unfamiliar bed, and had a rather vivid short nightmare, she hadn’t slept well despite both Jordan and Yehn’ra’s efforts to ease her troubled night. Stretching with a soft and lazy sound, she heaved herself up, feeling strange. Looking absently down at herself, she found the reason why she felt a little different. She didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. The night before came rushing back into her mind and she self-consciously fidgeted as her memory went over a very clear and thorough run down of last night’s events. Rho’vannion sat silently, slowly becoming more and more embarrassed as the morning minutes ticked by.

She hadn’t meant to confess to him at the holiday party, let alone in front of the entire crowd of friends and lovers at the TLC house. All she had meant to do was ask for the Mages help in easing the pain in her left hand as well as apologize to him for hurting his tail the previous night. Rho’vannion, of course, had done both those things, but in a bashful, and nerve ridden manner. A certain Warrior Viera had noticed and with the grace and tact of a blunt hammer got her to blurt out her little secret. While she had known the handsome catte for years, her respect and affection for him had slowly grown over their friendship, and she had been rather blithely unware of her warm attraction for the Black Mage.

Well …her exceedingly close brush with Death had given her a new perspective. 

Looking shyly over at her fellow Keeper, she let out a helpless chuff as, yes, he was also….very much naked. He lay on his back, hands loosely resting on his chest, and a small smile on his lips. His tail had stayed twined around hers, keeping the unruly limb from repeatedly hitting either himself, or Jordan, as it had for the first few moments when Jordan had snuck into the large bed to join them in rest. He hadn’t accepted her frustrated apology, mumbling something about ‘lessons’ into the curve of her neck and effectively silencing her worry with a continued, though sleepy, kiss. The Scholar made a face at that, feeling all at once pleased, and annoyed. It was a good way of shutting her up. She really did like his mouth and kissing was better than blabbing on and on about nothing. 

Glancing over to the other side of her, she found the soft, affectionate gaze of Jordan and gave her Highlander lover a small smile. She too didn’t wear a thing, but that was the least surprising fact of the morning, as she never had worn clothes to bed during the entire span of their romantic relationship. Jordan also looked smug, with a very attractive, knowing smile resting on her lips. “Good Morning, Pet.” Jordan whispered, looking past the dark Keeper to their still sleeping male companion. “He is good, no?” the Highlander teased. 

Rho’vannion couldn’t find the words to answer her, but the growing purr in her chest ratted her out to the perceptive Hyur. Oh Jordan was PLEASED, practically wiggling in place as the steady rhythmic sound grew louder. A masculine moan sounded a moment later, and a muscled arm snuck around her middle, slowly and steadily pulling her to the strong plain of Yehn’ra’s chest. Her unfamiliar, sensitive nose picked up his scent as he cuddled her close, and instinctively she took in a lung full of air. Did he HAVE to smell like that? Was is it on purpose? Did he always? Cinnamon, Doman tea and parchment. Twelve damn it! It was so unfair! She almost growled, which made her pause, why… did this bother her so much? 

“Pet…. Why are you pouting?” her Mistress looked confused.

“He smells good.” The Scholar mutters.

“And….that makes you upset?” Jordan was still confused.

“Yes, it does.” The dark Keeper crossed her arms under her breasts, which then Yehn’ra covered her injured left hand with one of his own, while pressing his advantageous position. The Mage gently, with a slight edge of possessiveness, teased his fingers of his free hand along the underside of her breast and placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

“I am right here.” He murmured into her warm skin, kissing a little further left, where her slender neck flowed into her shoulder. “What is the matter Rho?” 

“I am upset because you smell good.” She stated, arms still crossed, determined to pout about this one, silly thing.

Jordan made a sound and then spoke, “She’s hungry.” Grinning at the small Miqo’te, she reaches a statuesque arm towards her and cupped the Scholar’s jaw. “My dear Pet is hungry Love, and you smell like sweets.” She teased them both.

Yehn’ra stilled, and Rho’vannion looked affronted. 

“Mistress!”

A second deeper vibration was suddenly loud and present against her spine. Rho’vannion struggled not to die of embarrassment and tried to hide her face in her hands. The Mage, purring away, didn’t let her hands free, rather he slid both of his legs around and tucked the blushing Scholar onto his lap. Then without preamble, “So she wants to taste me?”

“Yehn’ra!” she wiggled to get out of his grasp, looking at him over her shoulder, “Don’t you dare!” she protested, abet dramatically, as he turns her shoulders towards him with one arm. Her squirming doesn’t win her, her freedom, rather it brings her attention to the blue haired catte’s own…heated interest. “I want to pout about thi-. “, He cuts her off, sealing his mouth over hers and she immediately melts into him. Even Jordan’s smug, excited giggling isn’t enough to get her to pull away from the Mage. After several moments of quiet, with only their dual toned purring to break the early morning silence, both Keepers break a part, breathing hard.

“…You need to stop doing that.” She husked at her fellow Keeper.

“Do you really want me to?” he grins at her, eyes bright.

“Make me some breakfast and then we’ll talk, Rekka.” She snarks at him.


End file.
